


i want to play the game

by prettylittlementirosa



Series: good girls tumblr fic [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlementirosa/pseuds/prettylittlementirosa
Summary: prompt:Ummm now this rio/Turner fic idea sounds quite quite wonderful!re: somewhere in my brain there is a rio/turner fic that takes place in that hotel room where rio lets turner watch him get off and turner helps rio get there by telling him how well beth’s doing and how much she doesn’t care and it’s all very angsty and smutty
Relationships: Rio/Jim Turner (Good Girls)
Series: good girls tumblr fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008387
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	i want to play the game

“She isn’t thinking about you at all, man,” Turner says, from where he’s standing in front of the couch Rio’s sitting on, looming over him from the ivory tower he’s constructed in his mind.

Rio clenches his jaw and tightens his grip, not ready to increase the pace but needing more friction. He’s already painfully hard, cock throbbing beneath his grip at the memory of _her_.

“And here you are,” Turner taunts, “obsessing over her all night and day, building those planes just to keep your hands busy—”

“—’s not the only way I’m keeping my hands busy.” Rio smirks, eyes locked on Turner’s, enjoying when the other man swallows.

“Yeah,” Turner agrees, voice coming out rougher than before. “But you know what _she’s_ doing?”

Rio doesn’t answer but he doesn’t look away, just strokes his hand up his cock, twisting on the way up to let his fingers brush over the head, and Turner licks his lips.

“She’s at home with her family.”

“Yeah?”

Turner smiles, and Rio braces himself, not ready for what he knows is coming next.

“She’s with her husband.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, head falling back against the couch, unable to keep from stroking faster. He doesn’t take his eyes off of Turner.

“Got a new job,” Turner says, then adds, “Legitimate one too— selling greeting cards to old white people. Went right back to the life she had before. Like none of it happened. Like you never happened.”

Rio laughs, something cruel bubbling in his throat, hand painfully tight around himself, too far across the line between pleasure and pain to even think about going back, and Turner twists the knife.

“She’s even letting her hair grow out,” he says, and Rio has to close his eyes, has to be able to see it in his mind. He groans, imagining it falling in her face, imagines her tucking it behind her ear, not even thinking about the way he used to brush it out of her face. He’s getting close now, can’t keep his hips from thrusting into his hand as pleasure pools deep in his core.

“She thinks you’re dead,” Turner says, “and she hasn’t mourned you at all. She thinks she murdered you in cold blood and she hasn’t lost a single night of sleep.”

Rio’s orgasms explodes through his body, pleasure thrumming everywhere, filling up all the darkest places within him. It takes a few minutes for him to catch his breath, to come down, but when he does his mind is clear, save for one image: Elizabeth on her knees, pleading up at him with a gun to her head.

**Author's Note:**

> [@hypermania on tumblr](https://hypermania.tumblr.com/post/616048845704593408/ummm-now-this-rioturner-fic-idea-sounds-quite)


End file.
